First Encounter
by wizardsapprentice
Summary: A young Tony Stark meets Bruce Wayne. They seem to have a bit of chemistry. Gift fic for a friend. SLASH


This is a short fic for my friend because she loves Truce so much! (And because she is drawing me a Sky High picture of Warren/Will) I don't have a lot of comic knowledge, especially of these two, so a lot of its movie based. If you are a big comic fan, forgive me.

In this fic Bruce is at Cambridge (before he drops out) and Tony is still in his teens, attending MIT. This is my first lemon so please be kind and review! Its not that hard, just takes a few seconds, I promise. Anything constructive is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tony or Bruce or anyone else. If I worked for Marvel or DC there would be some very homoerotic comics coming out…

Tony had been told over and over that it was a bad idea but he didn't care. His old man didn't care enough about him to be angry unless he made the company look bad. Besides, a seventeen year old college student needed an outlet every now and then. The parties in Malibu had become boring, Tony wanted something new and exciting. So he had convinced his dad that he was doing research in some of the elite colleges on the east coast and taken the company jet across the country. Of course his father let him go, Howard had been trying to get rid of his son for ages it seemed.

Tony's real plan included something a bit more entertaining than studying in a musty old library. He was going to party his way through all the elite colleges on the other side of the country, working his way through as many women and bottles of booze as he could. He already had a reputation in California and he wanted one everywhere else as well. He brought along some of his buddies, not that he could remember most of their names, and the endless cycles of scotch and morning after hangovers started. The first stop was Dartmouth and he worked his way down from there. The nights seemed to run together. The parties were all the same and the drunken women never changed. It wasn't until he got to Cambridge that things got really interesting.

He was stumbling around after deserting another slutty college girl in her room. The sex had been quick, sweaty, and, ultimately, unfulfilling. He managed to make into the town despite his inebriated state but he could not find his hotel. Damnit, the place was huge and expensive, it shouldn't be that hard to find. He had pulled out the bottle of scotch from inside his blazer pocket (colleges wouldn't provide Tony his favorite drink so he had to provide his own) and was taking a sip when he ran straight into someone coming out of an apartment building. Tony swore as he spilt some of his drink, before looking up into captivating blue eyes. He straightened himself up, giving the man his most charming smile. "Sorry about that. I would be more than happy to get you out of those wet clothes." He winked as he flirted with the older man.

Some part of Tony, the sober part, was horrified about what he had just said. He had always harbored feeling of a sexual nature for men but he had quickly walled that part of himself off. The one time he tried to approach his father about it he thought the man was going to have a coronary. After that Tony had refused to think of his questionable sexuality again. The last thing he wanted was to give his father another reason to disapprove of him. It seemed, however, that his drunken self hadn't gotten the memo and he continued to use all of his best moves on this dark haired stranger.

The incredibly sexy guy, he looked like another college student, in front of him didn't smile but his eyes flickered amusement for a second before fading back to a neutral stare. "I'm sorry," he started to say but he didn't get to finish it because Tony, who had been moving closer, stumbled and landed straight into the stranger's arms. The electricity between them was immediate. At every place they touched it seemed as though a small but intense fire was lit. Sexual attraction between the two was not even a question. The next thing he knew Tony was being pressed against a brick wall and an insistent pair of lips pressed against his own.

Tony moaned into the moist mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. For once in his life Tony submitted to the older, more commanding man. He felt himself being pushed though a door and against another wall. They fumbled with each others clothes, and Tony was amused when the other man growled in frustration at his stubborn belt. "Growling, so primal. I love it" he gasped as his pants were finally ripped open. "What's your name?" Tony almost froze when he said that. He never got names of his one night stands. What was going on with him?

The guy stopped for a moment, looking into Tony's eyes. They were such an intense blue shade, eyes that seemed far older than the person they belonged to. "Its Bruce" he said finally before reclaiming Tony's mouth as his.

Tony would have normally made a crack about the name but he was too busy relishing the feel of hard, lean muscle pressing against him. This is what he had been craving before, this is what would leave him feeling satisfied in the end. When they had both finally gotten rid of all of their clothes and their hardening erections came into contact Tony couldn't do anything but groan in amazement and rub himself on Bruce like a cat in heat.

They finally found their way to the bed, knocking over lamps and small knickknacks all over the house. Tony grinned as he was pushed back on the bed and Bruce stood over him for a moment before settling on the bed near Tony's groin and licking a long, wet stripe up to the tip of his straining member. He tasted the precum oozing out before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Tony moaned and thrashed as Bruce licked and sucked every inch of his cock. To make sure he didn't cum too soon he started computing difficult physics problems in his head. He was so distracted by the feel of that velvety soft mouth and remembering the 85th digit of pi that he didn't even notice Bruce's hands fumbling in the drawer beside the bed. Tony gasped as he felt a slick finger slowly, teasingly, circle his puckered hold before slowly sinking in. He arched, pressing against Bruce's hand. "More, I need more."

He had fantasized about this before but he never thought it would feel this good. Tony let out small, pleading, wonton noises as he was slowly filled with and second finger. This one was a lot harder to force in and the pain made him stop moving for a moment. Then Bruce started feeling around and pressed against that spot. Tony keened in pleasure. He had lost all coherency at this point, babbling about anything.

Bruce smirked some, pulling back to look down at the breathless younger man. His pupils were blown, skin covered by a fine sheen of sweat, and his chest was heaving. Bruce slowly scissored his fingers, stretching Tony out before adding a third finger. By this time Tony had lost his patience. "Fuck me," he moaned, squirming against the firm, almost bruising, grasp on his hips. It was the first full sentence he had said in several minutes.

Bruce's eyes had darkened to a stormy blue, it was dangerous and sexy at that same time. With Tony practically begging underneath him it broke the last of his control. Bruce growled some before claiming the younger man's lips in a bruising kiss. He positioned himself at Tony's entrance and pressed in to the hilt. He closed his eyes, groaning at the tight heat enveloping him.

Tony gasped, his hole clenching around Bruce's cock. He had to take a few deep breaths to adjust himself to the feeling. Bruce was dying to move but he would wait on the younger man to prepare himself. Tony finally found himself getting hard again and he started to press back against Bruce. "P-please. Just do it." He closed his eyes as Bruce started to move, slowly at first but steadily increasing speed. It didn't take long until Tony writhing in pleasure, gasping out Bruce's name. When Bruce climaxed, spraying his hot cum into Tony's ass it triggered his own release. They laid there gasping for quite a while afterwards and recovering.

Tony wasn't sure what to say. He had done the whole fuck and leave thing before but never with a man and never after such an intense experience. Bruce seemed a bit unsure as well. After a few moments of contemplating Tony got up and grabbed his clothes. He stopped at the door, about to say something, but the intense look in Bruce's eyes stopped him. He didn't know what was going to happen with the two of them but as he left he had a distinct feeling that they would see each other again.


End file.
